


Lullaby

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, lots of sadness and cuteness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sing me a lullaby, Dean Winchester." The words left his lips sooner than he would have liked, but they were out now, at this...horrible time. The tension between them disappeared for a moment as the taller man smirked, his leather jacket hanging over his arm. "Anything for you, Angel Boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what I think of this, but it is midnight here and I felt like writing. I really hope everyone is doing okay. Thank you all for everything and the reviews on past stories, it really means a lot! Also, for November, I'm going to try to write a oneshot everyday. I don't know how well it will go, but we'll see! :D  
> Thank you guys again!

"Sing me a lullaby, Dean Winchester." The words left his lips sooner than he would have liked, but they were out now at this...horrible time. The tension between them dissapeared for a moment as the taller man smirked, his leather jacket hanging over his arm.

"Anything for you, Angel Boy." 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel carefully, still not completely sure where they were on the scale of Friend to Boyfriend; but he didn't care. The bunker was quiet, Sam was nowhere to be found, and that last hunt, it had ended in a very gruesome death of someone Sam had loved. At this moment it seemed like the only thing they needed was each other. 

Castiel leaned heavily against Dean, his arms wrapping around his waist as he sniffled a bit. He did not understand how death could come so easily to them now. How it did not phase them anymore. It was sad, but knowing that Dean had become this desensitized to it, made his heart break. 

A soft singing filled the otherwise quiet room, The hunter's low voice humming near Cas's ear.

"Carry on my wayward son, there will be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest...Don't you cry no more." 

It was such a cliche' and overused song, but it was the song they always listened to in the car. It was the song that they would play on the way home from hunts, number 8 on the cassette tape of music that Dean kept in the glove box.

But this time it was different. It was softer, gentler, and less...noisy? Was that the right word to use for it? Castiel wasn't sure, but he wasn't very fond of loud music. 

Eventually, the soft singing stopped and left them in silence. But this time, it was much more bearable and neither or them felt like they had to speak or yell or get vengeance on an otherwise powerful demon. There was nothing that couldn't wait until morning. 

Dean took the smaller man by the hand and smiled, green eyes locked with blue.

"Don't you cry no more..."


End file.
